Stupid Moose
by 221BSexySt
Summary: When Dean and Castiel finally start to express their long harbored feelings for one another, it seems like they are really going to DO it. But it seems that a stupid moose wont let them get past 2nd base and the funny part is he doesn't even know that he's cock blocking. Destiel. Rated T for now...That might change, I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Moose

Dean had told his brother to go out and get some grub because he was starving. And while Dean, was in fact hungry for some burgers perhaps, that was only _part _of the reason he wanted Sam gone. He mainly just wanted to be alone in the motel room to…take care of some personal business. One might be able to imagine what he had in mind. He had locked the door tight when Sam went out to the Impala. Dean had practically _ran _to his duffle bag. He quickly unzipped the hidden inside pocket, which was the pocket that held his lube, and pulled out the small travel sized bottle. He then promptly got a towel from the bathroom and laid down on the bed, the dingy bath towel underneath him. He started to shimmy out of his clothes and was down to his boxer briefs when a sudden rush of cold air burst through the room and there stood Cas. The angel was stoic as he stood at the end of the motel bed and stared at Dean's bare chest. His striking blue eyes not moving as he spoke.

"Hello Dean."

"What the Hell Cas?! Don't you know how to knock?!" Dean leapt up off the bed leaving the towel and lube lying on the hideous bedspread. Cas' watchful eyes left Dean's chest and gazed down at the materials on the bed with a curious expression. As to be expected from an angel that just caught his human doing something of the extremely private nature.

"I have no need for knocking." Cas said as he eyed the bottle of lube.

"Yeah, well still." Dean clipped out. He was more embarrassed than angry but he didn't really appreciate _Cas _of all people to be the one to show up when he was starting to…well, you know.

Dean had finally just accepted that he was not strictly into chicks as he had originally thought, but he was _not _about to accept the fact that he was attracted to the male angel that had "raised him from perdition". Dean took a deep breath as he watched Cas' gaze shift to his flushed face.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something." Cas said as he tilted his head as he intently stared at Dean. Dean couldn't really think of a reply to that. He couldn't really think at all. His brain was foggy. He shifted his weight uncomfortably feeling himself getting hard at the feel of his legs against his cock. He had been building this up for hours and he was about to burst. Castiel really did come at the most _inconvenient _time possible. Cas crossed the room with easy and fluid movements and came to stand directly in front of Dean, Dean who was in his underpants and rocking the beginnings of a nice solid hard-on.

"Uh…Cas…Personal Space?" Dean half-heartedly ventured. Cas nodded and began to take a step back, but that's when Dean realized he didn't _want _personal space. In that second he finally realized that he _did _want to be that close to Cas. Whether the angel was male or female or even a freakin' goat Dean wanted to be with Castiel. This realization kind of smacked Dean in the face but surprisingly it wasn't all that big of a shock. He had subconsciously been feeling these things for years. He just now _realized_ what was going on, what he was _feeling_. It felt kind of like coming out of a fog. Without really knowing what he was doing he wrapped his hand around the back of Cas' neck and pulled him into an awkward, needy kiss, completely the opposite of how Dean normally kisses his partners. But there is nothing _normal _about kissing an angel who was wearing a handsome, male, accountant with vibrant blue eyes. Cas was rigid, mostly with surprise but slowly Dean felt as Cas began to unstiffen and relax into Dean's body and lips. Cas began to wrap his arms around Dean's bare midsection, his fingers grazing the top of Dean's underwear which, needless to say, makes Dean's cock twitch in anticipation. Dean clumsily started to walk backwards toward his bed pulling Cas by his trench coat, their lips still locked. Soon Dean feels the edge of the bed behind his calves and he falls onto his back pulling the angel on top of him.

"Dean, are you sure you want to do this? I can move to a woman vessel, or are you sure you even want to do this at all?" Cas asked as he loomed over Dean. Dean watched Cas' intense eyes and he thinks he sees worry behind the sapphire pools staring back at him.

"I want you just like this." Dean says gruffly as he rolls over so that he is now on top of Cas.

"Well, minus the trench coat." Grinned Dean. Dean leaned down and started to kiss Cas again when suddenly the sound of a doorknob jiggling startled the two men. Dean looks over his shoulder at the door and his eyes grow as he realizes that Sam is back. Not that Sam finding Dean with a guy would be horrible, because the two brothers already had that talk. But Sam _might _have some trepidation about the whole _fucking an angel of the lord_ thing. Dean didn't have to worry about that though because as he turned back to Cas who was below him he realized that Cas was _no longer_ below him. He seemed that the angel had "poofed" himself out of the motel room and out from under Dean. Dean now found himself mostly naked and on all fours on his bed with a towel and lube lying next to him.

Sam opened the door and dropped the food.

"Uhh, dude?" The younger brother came face to face with his brothers ass stuck in the air.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean chuckled nervously as he grabbed his clothes off the floor. He quickly put on his clothes as a scared and confused Sam picked up the food and put it on the table next to the door. Dean walked over and pulled out a burger and started to chow down, making out with an angel of the lord made Dean famished. With a mouth full of food Dean asked,

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I uh…I'm suddenly not hungry…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had kind of been freaking out since him and Cas had kissed. Ideas were festering in his mind. He was thinking too much, and that was never a good idea. _What if I sacred him off? It's a sin to do what did, isn't it? Goddamit I scared off an angel using my lips! Who __**does **__that?! _These among many other similar thoughts, berated his head viciously. Along with self-loathing thoughts where Dean chastised himself for coming onto an angel of the lord, especially one that was less savvy in the ways of their social norms. _He's probably up in heaven right now, figuring out how he's going to drop me back into hell. _Dean thought bitterly. He had let his emotions take over when he kissed Cas, he wasn't thinking clearly. At least that's what Dean told himself; in actually he had never been more sure of what he had been doing in his entire life.

Right now Dean sat with Sam at a diner with a plate of French fries in front of him and a shake next to his left hand. Sam sat across from him with a salad. Dean watched as Sam shoveled in a forkful of leafy greens into his mouth and chewed it with a small smile. It reminded Dean of a cow, or some other mammal that ate nature instead of meat. As Dean dug into his fries and sucked down his shake, he realized he hadn't gone to the bathroom in like a state and a half. So he got up and told Sam not to touch his food, even though he knew it was safe from his brother's omnivorous ways. Dean headed back toward the bathrooms and soon found the boy's room and headed in.

For a roadside diner bathroom, this place was surprisingly clean and well kempt. The tiles were mopped nicely and the mirrors weren't cracked like some of the other joints they'd been in. And the urinal looked like it was cleaned daily. Dean sauntered over to the middle urinal and unzipped his jeans. As he stood with his eyes closed and his head hung low, he began to let loose a state and a half worth of big gulps. As he stood in the empty bathroom Dean randomly felt a slight breeze. Assuming it was someone coming into the bathroom from the diner, Dean ignored it. But when he didn't hear the squeaking of the door Dean's eyes popped open and he looked up and around. Cas stood behind Dean's right shoulder quietly waiting for Dean to be done.

"Cas! Seriously! Do you purposely choose to pop in when I'm in these kinds of situations?! Jeesh!" Deans said as he started to tuck himself away.

"Yes."

"What?" Dean looked at Cas again, not sure that he heard the angel correctly. Cas stared at Dean a moment and said,

"When I came the last time…"Castiel paused as if debating whether or not to go on.

"When you were only in your undergarments, I already knew what you were intending to do." Cas said, his low voice along with the words that Castiel were say were having an effect on Dean that could become a problem very fast for the hunter. Dean's lips parted as he stared into Castiel's blue eyes as the angel spoke.

"What do you mean you already knew?" Dean asked, even though he had a fairly good idea, he wanted to hear Cas say it.

"I knew before I revealed myself to you that you were planning on pleasuring yourself. I was watching you." Cas replied, he tone was matter of fact, but there was an underlying lust that was impossible to miss.

"Why?" Dean urged stepping toward Cas. The angel didn't move.

"I think you know why." Cas replied darkly in a slow, gruff voice, that only made Dean want him more. Cas then took a step and closed the gap in-between them, it was stiff but deliberate. Dean wasn't sure what to do, but apparently Cas knew because he then seized Dean's mouth while pushing him toward the tiled wall. Dean's back hit the wall with a thud and in normal circumstances he would _definitely _be the aggressor. But again, these circumstances were far from normal. Cas had Dean pinned to the wall now as he kissed the hunter vigorously, it was much more needy from Cas' end than the last time they kissed. Like Cas had realized something between then and now. Dean slowly began to grind on Cas as he let the angel's tongue slip past him lips and explore his mouth with interest. Soft moans escaped Castiel as Dean reached around and grabbed his ass pulling him closer to him. It was obvious now that they both were becoming hard and Dean thought it had been much better when there were less clothes. But he couldn't deny the hunger in Cas' deep blue eyes as they parted for a breath.

Cas licked his lips and looked down at Dean's soft, plump lips as Dean panted for air. The angel no longer felt shame for the feelings that he held for the older of the Winchesters. He nod felt more complete by being with Dean than he had in all his years in existence. He wanted to make Dean happy. Somehow, he wasn't sure how, Dean could tell that Cas felt the same way. He wanted to Cas happy. He smirk a mischievous smile as he slowly lowered to one knee in front of Cas. Cas looked down at him with a confused look, head tilted to the side. Dean loved it when he did that. So, on his one knee Dean was about to unbutton Castiel's slacks. And he would have too, if it hadn't been the exact time that Sam decided to enter the restroom. Dean heard the door squeak before anything else. Castiel didn't disappear this time, just turned to look at the door. Which put Dean in a much more compromising position.

"Hey man, are you gonna finish those fries? Not that I would eat them but-" Sam stopped mid sentence and looked from Dean to Cas.

"Uhhh, hi Cas….Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"What are ya talkin' about? I'm talking to Cas…" Dean said as if it were the gospel truth.

"Then why are you?" Sam looked from Dean to Cas back to Dean again.

"Dude! I was just tying my shoe." Dean said, and low and behold Dean had discreetly untied his laces while Sam was in his stunned state. Sam eyed Dean a minute and then let a semi-easy smile, as if he _mostly _accepted what Dean had said.

"Okay, well you finish tying up your shoe, I'll be in the Impala." He started to walk out and then paused and turned back.

"So Cas why are you here? Is there something we should knwow?" Sam asked casually.

"Oh, I was just- " Cas began.

"He was just checking in on us, weren't you buddy?" Dean said standing up and patting Cas' back. Cas glanced at Dean and nodded for his sake. Apparently he didn't want his brother to know about what had transpired, which was understandable. Until Cas had completely and utterly accepted it he was scared of what his siblings might have thought.

"Oh okay." And with that Sam left. Dean's hand lingered on Cas' back a bit longer.

"Thanks for going along with that. I just don't want Sammy to know just yet."

"I understand."


End file.
